Volcanic Activity
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: What would happen if Vanessa did a fic centered around Jer and Kai and Jonny? The answer is easy, complete chaos would reign. Thanks Peggy! Thanks Kara!


On the island of Hawaii Dr. Quest, Hadji and Jonny stand on the grounds of a long forgotten temple at the base of Mount Loihi, a submerged volcano with a new steam channel meeting the mound of an inactive volcano long over grown with jungle flora and fauna. Race Bannon and his daughter Jessie stood higher on the Mountain, surveying it for volcanic activity, the whole reason for this venture.  
  
"Dad, are we going to excavate the temple if this volcano *isn't* still active?" Jonny asked Dr. Quest.  
  
"Well Jonny, we're just here to study placement of the artifacts as of yet. If the mountain turns out to have a lava flow we're going to catalog it and relocate it to a sister temple that was decimated by looters, that way the Natives will at least have one temple of relics, a museum of history."  
  
"Father, when does the excavation ceremony begin?" Hadji asked Dr. Quest.  
  
"Once we get the seismographs from Race and Jessie we open the door, and enter it in the ways of worship, so not to offend the gods." Dr. Quest said sternly, "The Hawaiian people are very superstitious and have strong traditions, we should take them in concern."  
  
"--Out of respect." Jonny added to his father's warning.  
  
"Of course out of respect Jonny, it's not possible to believe in every custom and superstition, but to be courteous while in that home country and follow that custom is proper." He explained.  
  
Jonny smirked. Hadji added a giggle. "Oh, of course, proper. But dad where do Hawaiian shirts come into the customs?"  
  
Hadji snorted back a full chuckle. Benton blushed, then put Jonny into a headlock and scuffed up his hair. "Why you little."  
  
"Hey! Quit it! Dad!" Jonny chortled out. Benton let go of Jonny as the radio began ringing, Jonny pulled back, leaving him falling back into the ground hard. Jonny glared. "You did that on purpose."  
  
Hadji keeled over in laughter then extended a hand to Jonny, still laughing. "Here. can I.chuckle help you. up snort?"  
  
"How convincing." Jonny said taking Hadji's hand he pulled him to the ground, next to him.  
  
"Boys, quiet! Race is radioing me the data!" Benton chalked down the final numbers, "Right Race, we'll need all the man power we can get. Yes, that's definitely an active lava flow, just as they feared."  
  
Jonny looked back to Hadji, and Hadji back to him. They stood up quickly. "Let's get started."  
  
Benton hung up the receiver.  
  
A small group of 6 well-armed people moved across the tree line as the three entered the temple.  
  
Dr. Quest and Hadji took out four matching boxes and set them around the perimeter, "IRIS, Activate holographic grid." Dr. Quest stated.  
  
Jonny took out his 3D camera. "Isolating grid 1A. out of 36Q."  
  
"611 more after this." Hadji said, he started packing grid 1A's components and loaded the film into the box on top.  
  
Nine hours later. "Isolating grid 1M, out of 36Q." Jonny's voice brusque.  
  
Hadji and Dr. Quest both sweating profusely, "Just finish up so you can help us pack these crates into the truck son." Benton said.  
  
Another two hours past. Jonny wiped his eyes, and the beads of sweat from his brow. "Isolating grid 32Q." Jonny's voice now down to a whisper.  
  
Dr. Quest extended the canteen. Jonny continued focusing the camera and pushed the canteen past. "Isolating grid 33Q. out of 36Q."  
  
He handed the film to his father. He took aim at the next grid. "Isolating grid 34Q." He coughed, his voice coming back but still hoarse. "Isolating grid 35Q."  
  
He smirked. "Isolating 36Q." he snapped the final shot of film. "And done!"  
  
Hadji and Dr. Quest finished loading up crate 35Q in the same fashion as all the others then 36Q. They began lifting the first, rather heavy box. "Dad, do you think that. when Loihi goes. there's going to be a lot of damage?"  
  
"Depends on what your definition of a lot of damage is." Benton said back to Jonny. "If you mean property or any relics. unfortunately yes, we are sitting on a trove of them just in this region alone, and once it goes, well hopefully it will be more like Pompeii preserving everything for years later --but if you mean human life no, not at all. Hawaii is one of the best places in the world for handling mass evacuations. They seem to have an eruption once every few years, on a mainland that is."  
  
Jonny smiled back, "Yeah. but what about the plant life and animal life? How fast does that take to return?"  
  
Hadji's eyes grew, that had been out of character for Jonny.  
  
"Oh, animals return with vegetation, which takes only a few planting seasons. The volcanic ash turns to soil usually so long as it's not overly acidic, although the base is usually destroyed for plant life, until it adapts that is. Maybe two, three years if it comes back."  
  
Jonny yawned sleepily. He took the canteen and swigged down some water. "Dad, when's Race *getting* here with the truck anyways?"  
  
"I radioed them an hour ago when you were almost finished.they should be here soon, why don't you both go and check, I'll call him on the radio for his coordinates."  
  
Jonny and Hadji nodded in unison and ran from the temple happily. Benton smacked his head. "Boys! Exit in the CUSTOMARY ways." They both halted at a dead speed then took up the flowers and exited offering the flowers to a now empty spot which once housed a shrine.  
  
Jonny cupped his hands over his eyebrows, shielding the water's bright reflection from his eyes. "Woah, I never knew 10 PM could be so bright." He said towards Hadji as he walked down the path towards the wooded area.  
  
"He is the one." A woman in a brown leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, a white cotton t-shirt, blue jeans and tan work boots murmured to a tall man next to her. Her softly tanned skin accented her green eyes as her brown bangs near-covered them. The rest of her hair was tied tightly back into a ponytail showing off her softly rounded face and large eyes. and even larger scar down her right cheek.  
  
Jonny walked past the tree line then stopped at a bush, facing it. "Uh, Hadji." He stuttered momentarily, "Hadji." He whispered sharply, rousing the ear of his brother.  
  
"What is it Jonny?" He said, quickly taking foot to meet him where he stood. Jonny pointed at the fresh footprint in the ground. They looked at each other and in unison, "Dad!"  
  
They both hurriedly rushed for the temple door. The woman's eyes crossed, sharpened bitterly. "You fool, you idiot. you genius!" She whispered to her cohort. "Quickly, QUICKLY now, grab him while his friend is ahead of him!" She near screamed. She grabbed her radio, "Intercept the boy, do not let the other interfere do not harm either of them!"  
  
The woman cackled, Jonny's head turned back for the first time, he saw her standing there. and more importantly five or so grunts charging him. He looked around for Hadji, no one was even touching him. "Oh this can't be good. HADJI! HELP!"  
  
Hadji turned his head, too. Following his brother's screams. 'The group of four. no five have him completely surrounded', "Dr. Quest! DR. QUEST!" Hadji called as loudly as he could scream, he turned back towards the five and charged.  
  
A woman, about 5'7", two inches taller than he, spun around and quickly cracked him in the jaw with a powerful kick sending him flying back in the air. Her hair dyed black, 'she almost looks Hawaiian.' Hadji forced himself up, Race and Jessie in the distance began driving the 2-mile homestretch. He started charging again, this time, head low, he tackled the beautiful woman, she pulled a small canister from her belt with ease and sprayed it in Hadji's face.  
  
Hadji coughed. 'Why am I so easily defeated?!' Hadji thought as he hit the ground, unconscious. She put the sleeping gas back into her belt loop.  
  
"Bartholomew, we're running out of time!" She called towards the tall man who had once stood beside her employer.  
  
"Yes Rayshel. I am aware, but how do you expect me to bring him *unharmed* and *conscious*?" He glared at her for only a moment so not to lose site of his prey.  
  
Jonny's eyes widened and mouth drooped. "Rachel." He snapped his mouth closed and shook the thought, "Get the hell away from me you freaks I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" He screamed towards them, his voice near bare.  
  
Bartholomew smirked, "I like that attitude it means I can have MY attitude." He backhanded Jonny once across the cheek, he drooped to the ground from the shear force of the blow, collapsing. Jonny pushed his hands off the ground trying to stand, suddenly feeling a foot placed onto his back.  
  
"We don't have TIME for this!" The raven-haired woman cried, she glared at the heavy-set Romanian.  
  
"Oh, but I do." He said with a thick Slavic accent, Jonny finally could decipher where he knew it from.  
  
"Voivode!" Jonny said back in a start. He stepped hard onto Jonny's back making him hiss out his breath. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.  
  
Benton and Hadji watched helplessly, twenty paces away as two armed guards kept aim at them.  
  
"Get into the van Sara! Geoffrey, grab the artifacts! Kai, Jer, you two come with me!" Demanded the woman in leather.  
  
"Yes Rayshel." The two said in unison. 'Bartholomew' lifted Jonny onto his shoulder.  
  
"Sara, are you coming?" Sara scowled under her breath.  
  
'Just because he has history with the boy. how unfair!' She slid a second pair of gloves on as she got into the van. "Let's go Bartholomew!"  
  
Jer and Kai got onto a pair of motorcycles, each holding two bundles of cloth. The van with the motorcycle escorts sped off.  
  
"Think of it as a down-payment on your ransom Dr. Quest." Rayshel winked, her sultry voice repulsing both Benton and Hadji who was barely conscious on the ground.  
  
Race was now ½ of a mile away, just as Rayshel sped off through the jungle along with Geoffrey. Benton helped Hadji up, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am alright. we have to go after them!" Hadji retorted, the bruise on his face swelling.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jonny awoke, his arms tied behind his back with .duct tape, 'Bastards. Do they know how hard that is to get off of your skin once you free yourself?! That's going to chafe!'  
  
He turned to face Jonny. "Ah so you are awake, hmm? Good, it will make it easier for the trek if you walk."  
  
Jonny smirked, "Then you can carry me." Jonny gasped as the Voivode's thick hand wrapped around Jonny's neck and cut off his air supply.  
  
"It would be by your neck. Still want me to carry you?"  
  
Jonny shook his head, "N. no. No." He dropped Jonny to the ground, he landed on his side.  
  
"We are going into the volcano's lava channel."  
  
"What?! You're INSANE! WHY?!"  
  
Rayshel laughed, "You don't think he could have become what he did in Romania on his own, do you young Jonathon? You set back our plans quite a bit when you took out his instillation, but you see, I am his supplier. I supplied him a way out of jail, a new location, and a chance for vengeance. and more importantly a new group of loyal Rom. whether they want to be or not, you are about to join those ranks."  
  
"What do you mean by that, 'loyal Rom -- whether they want to be or not'?" Jonny said, mocking her tone and all.  
  
"Simple." she laughed. "We can scramble the radio waves on the entire Pacific border of America. That includes Hawaii. Now, if you want us *not* to do that, you just have to .do a job for us." She looked at Bartholomew.  
  
Jonny winced. "And this job?" He looked down.  
  
"Most excellent decision. We need you to make an installation, you see, you're tiny enough for it. skilled in electronics and if you don't do it, you know we'll go through with our threats."  
  
"But now that you showed me the first catch, what's the catch 22?"  
  
"That is also simple. it's INSIDE the volcano, the active one." she smirked.  
  
"And are you planning to leave me there to die after this mission or what?"  
  
"Of course not, and go back to sabotage the module, never. We'll return you to your family, alive and unharmed save for any damages from working in the volcano." Jonny nodded to himself.  
  
'And if you believe that I can show you my opera-singing frog.' "Where are the components?"  
  
"And of *course* if you fail, we will of course be forced to kill you and track down your family and do the same."  
  
Jonny winced. "Where are the components." 'Can't hesitate. Race is with them, he'll keep them safe.'  
  
Jer and Kai unrolled the 4 stolen artifacts. "We planted them on the site. Anyone who KNEW Hawaiian history knew that these were the wrong deities of worship to be in this temple." Kai said. "These are replications of artifacts from Maui." He cracked it open with ease. In the center of each idol sat a different piece of the component. The computer chip slid into the motherboard, which clipped into the hardware casing, which in turn snapped in perfectly with the wiring console.  
  
Sara smiled, "We get to escort you to the location, then. let you handle the rest." She took the component from Kai.  
  
"Who's we?" Jonny said curiously. Bartholomew stepped towards Jonny, towering him.  
  
"Sara, Jer and I. boy." Jonny held his throat.  
  
"Oh. how charming. And the others?"  
  
"Are staying to check that once it's installed it works. If not. Bartholomew will execute you." Rayshel said sharply. He put a hand on Jonny's shoulder.  
  
Jonny flipped his watch off after the radio transmission. 'Tell me you guys got that all.' Jonny thought to himself. "Well, I think you're going to have to untie me before I can do any work on computers."  
  
"They will, once you reach the console."  
  
Bartholomew pushed Jonny forward, "But until then, you mustn't make yourself difficult on poor Bartholomew and Jer, so we'll just leave you in your present state." Sara added.  
  
"Oh great, how thoughtful of you." Jonny murmured. Jer elbowed him in the side. After he hissed for a breath Jonny glared at the boy his age.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Dr. Quest, his radio transmission stopped. you don't think they *found* it do you?" Jessie asked over the CB.  
  
"No, it was too clean a break, I think he believes we have enough information." He answered. The group of four split up on 3 vehicles, Hadji and Jessie both on motorcycles, Race and Dr. Quest in the Quest Rover II.  
  
"Hadji, what's your location?" Race asked.  
  
"Race, I am at a cave entrance."  
  
Jessie smiled, "Hadji, I see you coming up in the horizon. wait for me and then we'll go in! Dad, you and Dr. Quest can have a two-prong attack that way, we find Jonny while you find the other group."  
  
Jessie flipped her radio off; Hadji did so shortly after, knowing if he hadn't the mission would be jeopardized.  
  
Over empty air, "Jessie no! Wait! If Jonny's talking about the same Voivode he's too dangerous. JESSIE?! Hadji? HADJI! One of you answer your damn radios!" Race swore under his breath, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
The two motorcycles laid at the side of the cave entrance in the flora. Hadji and Jessie crept down the long dark passage.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"We have to cross this water to get to the component. Jer, cross across that land-bridge, Bartholomew, you do the same." Sara smiled sadistically. "I will cross with the boy."  
  
Jonny swallowed hard. "We're in a volcanic region. this underground water .it's probably acidic. It will burn you too." Jonny said as Sara slid into the water, pulling Jonny in.  
  
As she tugged him, and the Voivode pushed, Jonny fell into the water, his entire body submerged. He tried to stabilize himself, but without his hands he was only able to stay afloat face down. Sara flipped him over finally after twenty seconds past and pulled him to shore. She smiled, pulling out a pH paper, "It ranks a 4." Jonny coughed.  
  
"Ones deeper in this mountain are still lower, we should take him swimming in THOSE." Voivode protested.  
  
Jonny felt the tape around his wrists welting.  
  
'This is getting dangerous. They want to kill me and I am in an active volcano and THEY know their way around, why is it that only now am I seeing the problem?!'  
  
Jer walked up to the rock-face. "Sulfur." Jer turned, "Hmm." and walked back to the group. "We're almost there, Voivode, his ropes are undone, what do you suggest we do?" Jer said coldly.  
  
The Voivode threw Jonny into the water holding him under. Jonny's eyes remained open as he saw bubbles of air leave his body and burning water begin replacing it.  
  
"Pull him up, PULL HIM UP! THE SULFUR!" Jer said, pointing to the growing vein. The Voivode lifted him.  
  
Jonny spat up the water, burns showing on his lips and tongue as well as around his eyes.  
  
Sara cautiously encroached the water and dipped in a pH strip. "Oh my, it's a 2 now. I suggest we move on gentlemen. After we do an eyewash for young Mr. Quest we still require his services."  
  
Jonny blinked back, trying to move his eyes from the spray of water. The Voivode pinned him down, Jer administering the eyewash. "Tell me when you can see."  
  
Jonny began blinking into sight a blurry brunette with blue eyes, then more clearly. "I- I can see you. Now get the hell off of me." Jonny looked nervously at the Voivode.  
  
The Voivode hoisted him to his feet and held his arms at his sides.  
  
Jonny looked back at the Voivode, he shook him fiercely. Jonny's head snapped to the side for an instant, he caught the sight of something sparkling. 'Diamonds? Oh no. we're almost at the center!'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jessie and Hadji wandered the cave system. "Hadj, does this look familiar somehow? I mean. these walls. they're so smooth." Jessie looked around the ground, "That's it, THAT'S IT! Hadji. this was a mine!" She said, tracing her hand down a buried track. "No wonder we didn't notice it. it's buried, that's probably how they know their way around. Volcanoes make coal, diamonds. and then someone digs it up until the volcano becomes too violent to work with."  
  
"Most likely, saying this is pact-down soot. It also provides a lava channel. Which means. we could be right on Jonny's heals and not even know it, Jessie we must hurry!" Hadji deduced.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jonny could swear he heard something. an echo. He closed his eyes and concentrated, nothing.  
  
A small opening in the rocks was just ahead, after another body of water.  
  
Sara smirked, "After the last tremor, the rocks closed too small for us to enter. We can not get any rescue equipment to this spot of the mountain, so I suggest you work quickly and then get out of there. If you do as we say, we may need you again and might not kill you."  
  
Jer looked at him, he put his hand over the water. "The water is also icy cold and acidic. Many divers become hypothermic and drown, we can't use dive suits due to the entrance. but from the information Sara has gathered you can handle this. We have an emergency line for your return, swim over with it, and then glide back. The water is pH 1.7. I'd suggest a brisk swim if I were you."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"We'll send the component to you with the clip. Now strap this on." Jer said, holding up a small metal chord.  
  
"IT'S MORE POTENT THAN HYDRACHLORIC ACID!" He spat back.  
  
"Get going or I'll shoot." Sara said coolly. "I was never one for sentimentalities." She drew her Beretta.  
  
Jonny backed away from the gun, subconsciously, until he was at the water's edge. "Damn." He turned to face it. He raised his arms.  
  
Jer wrapped the chord around Jonny's chest, just under his shoulders. Jonny turned around and dove in.  
  
With nine freestyle strokes he reached the rock-face. He grabbed the base of the rock and pushed up, chips of the rock flaked off into the water. His body tingled from the icy-burn. He felt nothing but the tingling pain from wherever the water had been on his skin. He looked down, "No burns. just red. like lye."  
  
He was completely out of the water, facing the small crevice in the rocks, only 20 inches tall. 19 wide. He felt a twinge of fear. 'This isn't New Mexico. I'm in a fucking volcano. I don't know how deep this is, if it will close up. they don't even know. and I don't frankly think they'd care. what if the ground shifts. I could be crushed. No, stop it Quest! I have to, they'll kill the others. .But how will I get back if it's closed. too small to.' Jonny began hyperventilating. "Can't. do.. this." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes fiercely, "No, I have to." 'Its no different then the time in the lab in those vents. except this time I know I'm alone. damn it if she were here I know I could do this, I'd have to.'  
  
He slid into the small makeshift crawl space, his skin sore everywhere that touched the sulfuric rock. 'Damn it how many acid burns do I SERIOUSLY need?!'  
  
At the end of a twelve-foot trail, Jonny came to a computer console. He grabbed the component from the shaft.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Where's Jonny you creeps!?" Jessie screamed.  
  
Hadji, on the other hand just took action and kicked Sara into the water. "Pay back, hmm?" Hadji murmured. "Jessie, he must be inside there. where that line leads!" Hadji yelled.  
  
The water splashed onto the rock, dissolving it. "Hadji! Be careful, that water. its uber acidic!"  
  
"You really want to know?" Sara quipped. "We sent him for a swim."  
  
Jer grimaced, he and Kai stood back, towards the cable, guarding their interests, Bartholomew guarding them closely.  
  
Sara slid out of the water, 'The water is getting warmer.' She smirked, "You do realize how futile this is, don't you? Neither of you know your ways around this volcano and the steam shafts are opening." She looked at the pH slits in her pocket. 'Hmm. pH 3. The acid is going down while the heat going up? Haven't heard of that before.'  
  
Jer stared at the wire and the water, bubbles rising from the pool. "The water. it's boiling! If he crosses over this, he'll be boiled alive." Jessie glared at him.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?!" She took a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm one of the few people here keeping my mind on the project. The boy has the codes we need. all in his head, we've been trying to get him on our side for MONTHS and months. at first with little to no harm, but with all of your blasted Quest Team's interference to the point of near-death! At age 14 he hacked into NASA; Sea labs; had unlimited potential. 12 was winning United States level science fair. but all we wanted from him were the codes and his membership."  
  
"What codes?" Hadji murmured, "The only codes I know my brother to have is to Evil Residency. but those are hardly rare."  
  
"Not LITERALLY you baka! We mean to something FAR more important. he is the gateway from one civilization to the next, he can see things our minds cannot see, he is the ultimate hacker and far more." Kai explained, still guarding the cable, "We were all recruited, in one way or another to serve the Core. he is the epiphany of the Core."  
  
".Oh, I see. so you recruit people, Mm-hmm?" Hadji nods, smiling, Kai and Jer nodded. "And you convince them of their rolls in society. Mm-hmm?" Hadji biting his lip continues his smirk, Kai and Jer still nod, eyes closed to their strong-minded confirmations. "AND when they insist you've kidnapped them, and are brainwashing them, holding them against their will you believe it's just what you do in the Core?!" His tone turned sharp and edgy.  
  
Kai and Jer jumped back a foot, knocking into the wire, jarring it they turned and steadied it, "That's not what it's like at all!"  
  
"Yeah! They gave us a purpose, a home, a family, friends, a duty! Although granted I had all of those before coming in. but still, it wasn't as meaningful BEFORE THE CORE! It even says so in the brochure! See, SEE!" Jer handed Hadji the brochure, in bold letters entitled 'Life BEFORE THE CORE sucks and is no life at all.' Hadji smacked himself in the head.  
  
"You are all far out of my grasps of helping today. .Oh look, a distraction!" He thwacked their heads together as they turned in two different directions.  
  
Jessie glared at the Voivode, "You had Jonny dye his hair and NEVER took pictures?! Do you KNOW how much those go for on eBay, at all?!?!" She pounced onto the overly sized man, he screamed like a little girl.  
  
"Sara, help me! The red haired demon is after my soul as we speak! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" The Voivode ran away superstitiously.  
  
Jessie and Sara looked at each other, the screaming giant and then blinked, "A duel?"  
  
"Yeah. uh, sure. um, if anyone asks he kicked Hadji's ass and I tripped him into the volcano using my high healed stiletto?"  
  
"Anything is better than THAT disgrace to villains. Deal!" They shook hands smiling, "Pink or red?"  
  
"THAT'S a cheap shot!" Jessie cried she attacked Sara thusly without any further ado.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jonny slid into the cavern shaft. 'So tight. so tight. can't breathe.' He panted, the sweat dripping off his brow in cupfuls. 'Well, I disabled the machines. that's all that matters. Whatever Voivode is up to now. he'll be set back, that's all that matters, but it'll look natural.' Jonny smirked, 'Just a 'shift' of one steam duct and those consoles will be destroyed the first time the mountain heats up. Hopefully it won't do it while anyone's in there. the room won't have anyway to cool down.'  
  
He reached the chord, he glanced down at the water, "Holy shit. it's boiling." He looked back towards the cavern. 'The steam will give out any moment.' He gulped, 'they'll know any minute! We have to get out of here, before the steam shoots into this room too.' He gulped again. "Guys! Jessie, Hadji!! How am I going to get across?!"  
  
"Jonny, glide it, and do it as fast as you can, don't fall!" Jessie shouted over. Jonny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nah really? And here I thought I'd go for a mid-afternoon swim." He threw in his lop-sided grin.  
  
"Heh-" Jessie laughed coyly giving Jonny the finger, "Get over here Jonny, we have to get out of here, NOW!"  
  
Jonny smiled, the sweat caking his face. Jer and Kai twitched from the ground, still for the most part unconscious. Kai shot his eye open.  
  
"Jer, we must protect Master Jonny, he passed the test, the center has been disabled!" Kai whispered.  
  
"Five more minutes mom. I wanna look pretty for school!" Jer retaliated. Kai rolled his eyes and elbowed Jer in the ribs.  
  
"But HONEY you have homework to do NOW and would hate to miss the bus."  
  
Jer hissed at his long-term partner and friend. And bedmate, and playgirl bunny  
  
"Master Jonny!" Jer's eyes grew much clearer and no longer sharp. "We'll send you the clip! Latch onto it and we'll glide you down in 5 seconds!"  
  
"What?! At this angle. it's impossible!" Jonny looked at the straight chord. They slid the clip down then moved the wire towards the ground sending it to a sharp incline. "I see. JESSIE?! Why are they helping me and calling me Master?!" 'And can I take them home with me? More importantly.' Jonny jested.  
  
"You know the Mummy 2 with the Maji, think of it like that, and you being Alex. and them being the cute bearded Arab guy who can kick ass. well, minus competency, good looks, IQ, and um. everything attractive that the movie had to offer."  
  
Kai and Jer glared at her. Jer smiled toothily "Jessie thinks I'm a Maji! And if I'm not mistaken Arabic, bearded and cute."  
  
Jessie hit herself in the head. Hadji put a hand of support of her shoulder shaking his head, "It is not worth it my friend. Jer, Julia IS Egyptian. 1/4, therefore you ARE." Jer twitched.  
  
"Heh. true dat?" Jer smirked, embarrassed. Hadji rolled his eyes. "Master Jonny! Kai and I will steady the wire!"  
  
Jonny gulped, 'I can't believe I'm trusting these two dolts.' Jonny grabbed the clip and, kicking his feet forward, glided down the wire towards the rocky Earth. "You do plan on moving it UP before I get to the water's edge, DON'T YOU?"  
  
Jonny's answer came quicker than their responses and his body crashed down into the Earth, rolling mere inches away from the water's start. "Ow." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Do you two dipsticks plan on carrying your master or should I get ready to walk?"  
  
"What in the hell? We just want your codes, we aren't really that much of boot-licking lackeys!" Kai said. Jer glanced at Kai defensively.  
  
"Speak for YOUR-self! I happen to come from a long LINE of boot-licking lackeys thank you VERY much." He looked at Jonny and turned around, lowering himself onto one knee, "Hop on Master!"  
  
Jonny's eyes grew large. He smirked at the treatment. He climbed onto Jer then asked, as Jer raised to his feet. "What test did I pass ANYWAYS?"  
  
Jessie cackled, "Yeah, I'd like to know the name of this first-time marvel!"  
  
Jer, Kai and Jonny all shot her an icy look.  
  
Kai smiled, "He passed the disabling-the-crippling-evil-laboratory-and still-have-good-hair test, and now we will help him escape, and THEN we will demand the codes or hunt him down 'til our satisfactions are met."  
  
Jonny shot Kai an odd look. "WHAT codes? I only know codes to Evil Residency, and NASA."  
  
"We will speak of this from outside."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, Jer and Kai exited the tunnel, covered in thick cakes of ash and smoke.  
  
Jonny dismounted an exhausted Jer. "No one ever said the code-master would weigh THAT much!" Jer complained, rubbing his sore back.  
  
"Less bitchin' more fetchin'." Jonny glowered. "Now what are these codes that you keep talking about and why in the hell do you want them? And HOW do I tie in to the reshaping of the world?"  
  
"Um. Jer, you explain it, you're better at things like this." Kai said.  
  
Jessie interceded. "FIRST and foremost I think we should all get cleaned up and meet up with Doctor Quest and my dad before they have simultaneous heart attacks."  
  
"Oh! Can we just tell one and watch the other croak?" Jer pleaded.  
  
Jonny and Jessie in unison declared, "NO!"  
  
Hadji added, "Although it would be entertaining. we can not think like that! We would all be grounded by the survivor." The three teens solemnly nodded.  
  
Within five minutes the group found the trio's fathers.  
  
Within ten minutes, Benton was smothering Jonny about all the bandages and acid burns.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Jonny glared at Jer and Kai and then asked, "Now what the hell are the codes for and what CODES are you talking about?!"  
  
Jer smiled, "These codes contain the power to transform TV into the most awesome interacting videogames around."  
  
"And they happen to be the codes hidden within YOUR copy of Evil Residency, the codes that will bring all gamers to the ULTIMATE LEVEL of nirvana."  
  
Hadji twitched. "YOU DID THIS ALL OVER A STUPID VIDEO GAME?! YOU DO REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM OVER THE INTERNET!"  
  
Jer and Kai blushed, "Yes, true. but then we wouldn't get to go to Hawaii. The codes, master Quest. before we destroy you."  
  
"Wait a second, I got ALL these acid burns, kidnapped, and forced into a cave JUST for your videogames?!"  
  
"Yeah basically for shits and giggles too." Kai added.  
  
"But hey, while you're recovering you can play videogames in interactive time-and-space if you give us the codes." Jer added.  
  
Jonny shrugged, "Meh, fair enough. 6-6-7-1-3-1-4. Have fun with that."  
  
Hadji looked at him haphazardly, "The code to ultimate Nirvana was the code to our fucking BOARDING SCHOOL too?!?!" Hadji screamed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the ONLY one who play Evil Residency." Jonny bickered.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
